1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable support structures and more particularly pertains to a new air support apparatus for use in a variety of applications including providing support to a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of inflatable support structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, inflatable support structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art inflatable support structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,481; U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,212; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,322; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,328; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,720.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new air support apparatus. The inventive device includes an inflatable tube, a valve for permitting inflation of the inflatable tube, and a flexible mesh in a surrounding relationship with the inflatable tube such that the mesh constrains the shape of the inflatable tube upon its inflation.
In these respects, the air support apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of use in a variety of applications including providing support to a structure.